


Throne Room

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Abaddon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Castiel, Breeding, Collared Castiel, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fallen Castiel, Female Alpha, Fingering, Human Castiel, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mocking, Name Calling, Needy Castiel, Omega Castiel, Power Imbalance, Powerless Castiel, Queen of Hell Abaddon, Rough Sex, Season Nine AU, Teasing, Throne Sex, Top Abaddon, castiel/other(s) - Freeform, dubcon, mentioned breeding bench, mentioned gangbang, mentioned public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:13:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Her bumbling, desperate to please demons had managed to find the ex-angel who was well known for helping the Winchesters. The two human thorns in her side that kept doing everything in their limited power to ruin her plans.





	Throne Room

**Author's Note:**

> A few of you had mentioned wanting to see some Abaddon/Castiel and I finally got around to posting something for this ship.
> 
> I'm sure that fluffy piece without smut surprised a few of you but this one has more than enough smut in it haha.

Abaddon leaned back in her throne, eyes hooded and painted lips curled, as she watched two demons dragging in a nude figure. The sweet, coiling scent of an Omega in the desperate throes of Heat gradually started to fill her throne room while she slowly leaned forward to examine the whimpering human.

The Omega male’s dark hair was wild, light sweat glistened on soft skin and needy sounds continued to spill from what she guessed were trembling lips. It wasn’t until one of the demons gripped the human’s dark hair in a tight fist and yanked the Omega up that she saw exactly _who_ they had brought before her.

Castiel.

Her bumbling, desperate to please demons had managed to find the ex-angel who was well known for helping the Winchesters. The two human thorns in her side that kept doing everything in their limited power to ruin her plans. Pleasure had her grinning wickedly at the sight before her as her eyes roved over the exposed Omega presented to her like an unexpected prize.

Abaddon could feel her body responding to the scent of a fertile _bitch_ in Heat. Arousal warmed her gut, sent delightful sensations rushing through her, as her eyes moved from the Omega gold eyes to the flushed cheeks, parted lips with dried trails of come running down to his chin and then down the length of Castiel’s bared throat.

She took in the rapidly rising chest, trailed down to take in the small cock and balls Omegas were known for and then to the thighs which were spread at the position Castiel had been forced into. Soft skin was beautifully hairless, soft and tempting, as an Omega should be.

“You did well.”

It was an understatement. The only way they could have done better was to bring her Crowley or the Winchesters. This… _this_ was absolute perfection and she couldn’t wait to destroy the Winchesters in a completely different way.

 _This_ would devastate Dean Winchester. The cocky, arrogant human who thought to mock her and challenge her.

Slowly Abaddon gained her feet, sauntering down the steps and stopping in front of the ex-angel turned human _Omega_ who had taken to straining towards her. She watched him fight against the hands holding him in place, keeping him in a submissive position, as she crouched down to lock eyes with him.

Everything in the Omega before her was running on pure instinct. The instinct to submit to an Alpha and be bred.

“Poor little Omega.” The words were purred and wicked delight had her grinning in satisfaction. “It _burns_ , doesn’t it? That need…the horrible empty feeling.”

“ _Alpha_.” The word was rough, anxious sounding, as Castiel strained towards her again and the pool of slick leaking from the ex-angel only seemed to grow as his body started to produce even more now that he’d caught the scent of an Alpha so close by. “ _Please Alpha please_.”

Abaddon reached out, hand resting on a warm cheek, with a mock sympathetic expression. “I know, Omega, I _know_. You need an Alpha. You need an Alpha to fuck your little cunt full, don’t you?”

“Yes. Please Alpha please…I can’t…I can’t I need—” there was a choked off moan, “It _hurts_. Empty. So empty and wrong.” Castiel was babbling, clearly running on instincts he’d never experienced before.

She _knew_ he’d never experienced _this_ before. Angels were either Alpha, Beta or Omega but Castiel had never experienced a Heat as a human and humans experienced it far differently than angels or even demons.

It was something she’d observed over the centuries she’d existed. Another way to torture angels, humans and even her fellow demons.

But Abaddon had been a Knight of Hell and now she was the Queen of Hell. She deserved _only_ the best and taking an ex-angel, one so instrumental in the success of the Winchesters, was only fitting.

“Don’t worry, Omega.” Abaddon dug her nails in, watched how even in pain Castiel leaned into the touch of an Alpha, as her eyes remained locked on him. “I’m going to make sure you’re fucked nice and full.”

_Then I’m going to show you off to your precious hunter._

“Where did you find him?” she was curious as to how they could have found Castiel so easily. It didn’t even appear as though he’d put up a fight though she could see hints of bruises at his hips signaling someone had slipped inside that soaked cunt.

“Getting bangbanged by a group of Alphas in a bar. We didn’t realize who the Omega was at first and were just enjoying the show. We realized who it was when two new Alphas moved to use him. They were fucking him at both ends like an Omega whore over a breeding bench set up in the middle of an Alpha bar.” One of them quickly offered, “We’re not sure how many Alphas managed to knot his cunt before we arrived.”

“The humans?”

“Dead.”

“Good.” she looked at Castiel, breathed in and caught the scent of other Alphas clinging to him but it was too early to catch a scent of pregnancy. They might have managed to breed him, so many Alphas knotting such a fertile Omega increased the odds, but a hand resting against him and a little focus made sure _nothing_ had taken root in his womb.

A whimper escaped at the pain but the heavy scent of Heat and need didn’t fade.

Abaddon easily, effortlessly, hauled him up and guided him up the steps towards her throne. She bent Castiel over the arm, knocked his legs wide apart with her foot and braced a hand so he was gripping the throne with white knuckles.

It was a beautiful image of submission.

She had never fucked and knotted an _angel_.

“Leave.” The word echoed in her throne room and demons were quick to exit as they practically shoved each other out of the way and the doors slammed shut leaving only the two of them.

This was _all_ for her. This was her reward for everything and Abaddon was going to very thoroughly enjoy taking full advantage of the needy, desperate Omega before her who had taken once more to begging her to fuck him.

“Alpha please I need—” it was choked as she brought her hand down hard on the plump ass offered up to her and Castiel jerked with a yelp.

“You’ll get what I give you, Omega.”

Slick leaked out of the fucked open hole offered to her gaze. Dried come stained the backs of his thighs, leaked out of his puffy hole and was mixed in with the natural clear color of Omega slick.

She pressed two fingers inside, rubbing against the warm slick walls, before adding another finger. The effect was instant. Castiel was moaning loudly, using the throne to fuck himself back on her fingers, while his inner muscles flexed around her clearly seeking a knot.

It would have been better if she was his first knot as a human Omega but Abaddon would have to settle with being the first to breed him as a human Omega. She doubted an angel as desirable as Castiel hadn’t been bred by other angels.

There was little need for prep, she did prefer her Omegas tighter and his Heat had loosened him enough along with the knots he’d already taken. Her clothes were discarded and Abaddon gripped her cock, stroking it and moaning softly at the sensation of pleasure building.

A hand braced on the small of Castiel’s back and her other guided her into the ex-angel’s soaked cunt. The sensation had her eyes hooding and her lips parting in ecstasy as she pushed in.

Underneath her Castiel moaned like a whore, practically sobbing as her cock filled his cunt, and with a vicious, greedy snap of her hips she slammed in completely. His howl echoed through her throne room and had Abaddon digging her sharp fingernails into the flesh of Castiel’s hips.

“Please Alpha _please_!” his voice was choked, rougher than before, as she stayed still simply relishing the sensation of an ex-angel wrapped perfectly around her.

It was _sinful_.

With a snarl she dug her fingers in harshly, drew her hips back and slammed inside. The pace she chose was brutal, rough and greedy, as she pounded into Castiel’s slick cunt. Moans, groans and whines spilled from Castiel with each powerful snap of her hips.

“Yes! Harder Alpha harder please I need…I’m burning please please please!”

Abaddon didn’t slow her pace, slamming inside viciously, as she fucked and fucked into the soft body that had taken to shoving back in a desperate attempt to meet her pace. But as a human Castiel couldn’t hope to meet the pace of a demon of Abaddon’s power.

Blood slid down the warm skin of Castiel’s hips and thighs where her nails had dug in breaking skin, the slick and come filling his cunt created a filthy wet sound as her cock plowed through it and Castiel’s moans mixed with the ringing slap of skin against skin.

The scent of blood, slick, Omega and mating filled her senses.

“What would your precious hunter think of you now?” she teased with dark amusement even as she bared her teeth and kept fucking forward. “What would _Dean_ think about his precious angel _begging_ the Queen of Hell to fuck his little cunt full? Begging for it harder and faster? Wanting _me_ to fill you full?”

“ _Alpha_!” Castiel’s voice was wrecked and the ex-angel had given up trying to meet her impossible pace. Instead he laid there, draped over her throne, as he took it without a fight. “Please please please.”

She couldn’t blame the human Alphas for taking such a tempting Omega, couldn’t blame them for shoving themselves inside and fucking until they knotted. It was a temptation she couldn’t hold against them even if she was pleased with their deaths.

“Lost to those weak instincts human Omegas possess. Begging any Alpha to fuck and knot you like a greedy Omega bitch.” She draped over him, hips still working forward, to breathe into his ear. “If Dean had found you it could have been him buried balls deep in your sweet cunt, fucking you full during your _first Heat_ as a human. Not those horny human Alphas and not _me_.”

She leaned back, satisfaction filling her at the broken little moan that escaped Castiel at her words, as her hands once more found Castiel’s hips. Abaddon could _feel_ her knot staring to grow, felt it catching on Castiel’s rim, as her pace turned into a rough rutting up against Castiel’s round ass.

“Can you imagine Dean Winchester’s face at the thought of his angel begging me to fuck him like the needy little bitch that he’s become?” her knot popped in and out of Castiel’s clenching hole as she pressed forward. “The expression on his face that your cunt has taken multiple knots from multiple Alphas but not _his_ knot?”

A snarl echoed in her throne room as Abaddon worked her knot inside, felt it slip into Castiel’s cunt and swell up to lock them together, as one hand came up to grip viciously into Castiel’s neck.

As her orgasm slammed into her, pumping her release into the fertile Omega whining on the end of her knot, while Abaddon used her power to create a collar that wrapped tightly around Castiel’s neck.

It was blood red with no way to remove it and from the front hung a gold tag that read: _Abaddon’s Omega Bitch_.

Beneath her Castiel’s body had tensed as it shuddered and his orgasm had a wail filling the throne room. His cunt locked down even tighter on her knot as his own pleasure buzzed inside of him and then she could feel the way his inner muscles set about hungrily milking her knot.

“That’s right.” She purred, “Take all of it. That hungry cunt of yours is so desperate to be bred. To be fucked full of _my_ child.”

Castiel panted, little hitching whimpers escaping, as he laid draped over the throne in a limp and pliant mess. The blood red collar stood out brilliantly on his warm, tan skin and Abaddon felt nothing but sated triumph.

It wouldn’t be until the second day that all reasonable thought would be completely gone in the face of Castiel’s Heat but little hints of clarity would spark during knottings. Her finger lightly trailed over the collar, watching various sigils lighting up, while she waited silently.

Slowly the ex-angel’s head turned and horrified realization filled Omega gold eyes flecked with Castiel’s natural blue. The lingering flush of Heat and arousal remained on his cheeks as did the heavy, thick scent of Omega slick and the undeniable scent of Omega arousal.

Her lips curled as she took in the horror on Castiel’s face, one of the few moments of clarity he would have during his Heat, as the ex-angel realized the situation his new human Omega instincts had landed him in.

She would be anything he’d rather be back at that bar, getting gangbanged and knotted by a bunch of random Alphas, instead of caught on the end of her knot.

“I can’t wait to see Dean’s face when I show him his pretty angel naked, chained, collared and swollen with child.”

Because Abaddon had every single intention of breeding Dean Winchester’s angel, fucking his cunt full with child over and over and over, as she celebrated the first step in her eventual domination of not only Hell but Earth as well.

She was torn between keeping Dean alive to see the fate she’d chosen for Castiel or killing him while Castiel watched on unable to disobey his new Alpha. Both thoughts filled her with pleasure and Abaddon was sure she’d know exactly what she watched when she saw his face.

There was always another possibility, something a bit more wicked and satisfying, and as the thought came to her Abaddon practically purred with pleasure.

_Yes. I think that would be a more fitting fate for Dean Winchester._

**Author's Note:**

> Something a little different, right? I hope some of you enjoyed this one. I kind of really enjoy writing female Alphas and Abaddon, if we're all honest, would be a very powerful female Alpha.


End file.
